


5's First Mission

by nasty_b0i



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasty_b0i/pseuds/nasty_b0i
Summary: Hey so I just finished season 2 last night and it made me want to write 5 whump so bad, i can't explain it i just love to see him suffering lol. This is pretty short, it's about 5's first field mission and how he kinda fucks it up and goes through some emotional turmoil during it as well, hope u like it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	5's First Mission

At times like these, 5 thought back to his mother. Sure, she may have been a cold, lifeless robot, but they just don't make artificial love like they used to. He was an independent kid from an early age, but a kid nonetheless, and no one was immune from her programed affection. Just this morning he had tried to remember how she used to make her famous pancakes, a little pick-me-up in his new bleak reality filled with endless murder and cake faced bimbo bosses wrapped up in intricate fabrics like the Christmas presents he'd never gotten.

All that resulted in was burnt shit and smoke filling his miserable little Commission-issued room. Who knows, maybe if he had tried remembering a bit harder and had that pick-me-up he wouldn't be getting his pubescent little ass handed to him so hard right now.

It was one of his first missions in the field, and he was determined not to fuck it up. A chance to get away from the blister inducing work of typing away the nitty gritty details of history's most forgettable catalysts? A chance to stretch his legs? A  _ real _ challenge? 5 was going to show The Commission what he could really do. But life has a funny way of taking your plans and throwing them back in your face like a monkey with shit (no offense, Pogo).

The target in question turned out to be the bodyguard of a local crime lord. The element of surprise was lost due to footage of 5 taking out the guards stationed at the entrance to their hideout, and after the initial confusion of his powers the fight was soon under way. He had to make this quick if he didn't want his target to escape. He started out with the upper hand, making sarcastic quips and getting the hulking guard angry enough to start throwing punches with no strategy. He was teleporting all around him, zipping here and there like a fly viewing the world in slow motion, avoiding every sporadic strike and countering with one of his own. He was about to land the final blow, a kick to the back of the brute's head, when suddenly he turned around faster than 5 could register and landed a solid punch on his stomach, sending him flying back into the wall from where he was in midair.

The wind left his lungs as he hit the wall, leaving him gasping as he fell onto his side and clutched his middle with one arm. A shadow loomed over him, and he looked up to see the blurry silhouette of the guard, a sinister smirk on his face as he reached down to the weakened boy. 5 tried to teleport away but a wave of nausea washed over him, leaving him defenseless as the guard grabbed him by his throat. His hand went behind him, blindly fumbling for anything to defend himself with, and closed around a cool, thin pole with a jagged end. He grunted and hid the weapon behind his back as he was lifted off the ground, his other hand grasping the guard's wrist and his fancy shoes dangling a good few feet high.

The guard began to tighten the hand around 5's throat, but before he could fully cut off the boy's air supply the pole was shoved into his eye with a sickening squish. He dropped him with a scream of pain, slapping both hands over his bloody eye socket as his opponent scrambled away. 5 kept the pole close to him, ignoring the drops of blood on his cheek from the force of his attack, and rubbed his sore neck with his free hand. 

His head shot up with the scream of rage coming from the guard a few feet away, blood covering half of his face and his remaining eye filled with malice. Once he saw where 5 was taking cover he began to charge, the other quickly teleporting out of the way just before a large boot slammed down where his head had been a second before. The boy reappeared behind a large crate on the other side of the room and tried to be as quiet as possible. It wasn't a very large room, so he had to think of a plan fast before he got his head crushed like a grape.

The guard began smashing boxes and grunting like a gorilla, getting closer by the minute, and in his panic 5 was drawing a blank. The only thing he could think of was to wait until the brute tired himself out, teleport behind him, and try and stab him to death with the pole. He was already falling behind schedule, and The Handler wouldn't take that lightly. Preparing himself for the upcoming jump, he focused his breathing and listened for his opponent, noticing that it had gotten oddly quiet. 

As his mind made the connection that it was  _ too  _ quiet and noticed the shadow on the wall in front of him a second too late, a large hand grabbed his arm and yanked him out from his hiding place. He tried to stab him with the pole again but this time his hand was caught, the other releasing his arm to deliver a dizzying punch square on his face. 5 fell to the floor for a few seconds, the room spinning too much for him to make sense of where he was being dragged to, before being propped up against one of the walls. His head lolled to the side, one hand reaching up to touch below his nose, blood dripping in a thick line and coating his fingers. He hissed in pain and could hear footsteps approaching through the slight ringing in his ears.

A sudden, excruciating pain brought him back to his senses, a scream tearing hoarsely from his throat as his left hand darted up to grab the pole that had been forced through his right one, pinning him to the wall. His chest heaved as he watched the guard pick up another pipe from the surrounding wreckage, much larger than the one skewering his hand. The man began to charge, uttering a fierce cry, and the world started to move in slow motion.

So here he was, about to die, wanting his mommy like a child. The blood still pouring from his nose made it harder for him to breath in his already hyperventilating state, and as his life flashed before his eyes he wondered what his siblings would have done in this situation if they hadn't all been killed in the apocalypse. Luther, he would have pulled that pole out without breaking a sweat and thrown it right at the other guy's head twice, no, three times as hard. Diego always had a knife on him, he could have taken him down from afar from the box 5 had been hiding behind earlier. Alison wouldn't even have to fight, she could rumor the guard to kill his boss and walk away in ten seconds flat. Klaus? Nobody else knew this, but 5 had seen him practicing his summoning in his room, and he could have sworn he saw what looked like a glowing blue version of Ben before he teleported away to avoid being caught. Those two had always been close. 

And Vanya. She wouldn't even be in this situation, especially not alone. Dad always said there was nothing special about her, but she was still family, and 5 would still protect her with his life. They all would.

He missed them. He didn't want to admit it, because that made it real, but he missed them every damn day. He was scared without them, so used to being part of a team his whole life that he felt completely helpless. Tears sprung in his eyes as he realized he could die here, no closer to finding out who killed his family and ended the world. He hadn't worked so hard to survive just to let some hired meathead snuff him out. No. He was a member of the Umbrella Academy, and nothing could take him down. 

Adrenaline surged in the boy's body as the guard was only a few feet away, weapon aimed right for his opponent's heart. 5 gave one more hard yank at the pole in his hand and teleported in the same instance, reappearing on the guard's shoulders just as the metal slid out of his palm. Time seemed to speed back up as he turned the pointed end down and drove it into the skull of the hulking man. Immediately, the man dropped, and 5 fell off of his shoulders onto the cool ground where he curled into a trembling ball and held his pierced hand close to his chest.

He did it. He was one step closer to finding his family's killer. Now, he could rest.


End file.
